Our Life
by Go Chanel
Summary: AU. He's not Ironman, nor is he a playboy -well, not much of one- he's just a normal billionaire that's in love with her. Pepperony Pizza! :P I don't own ironman, I wish I did. Also sorry for any mistakes I've made, this idea has been in my head for sometime, and I really needed to get it on. . . Internet, I gu! Enjoy. Feel free to leave reviews. :)


AU. There is no Ironman, he's not a playboy. He's just a billionaire that's in love with her.

He sees her at this company Christmas party surrounded by a plethora of people; few he recognizes. She's stunning; completely radiant in a black lace Elie Saab gown.

Her hair is down; the orange curled shoulder length mane pouring down over her shoulders, and her freckles stand out against her cream colored skin; cinnamon.

He ponders. Wondering if he should speak to her. He wants to, so he waits until she's alone. He watches and watched.

People -women mostly- try to speak with him. He ignores them. They're nothing to him; non-factors. She's the only one he sees in this moment. She stands out.

She turns around towards the bar. He notices she's alone, but he's long since started making his move.

He's moving with agility, and before he knows it he's two feet away from the specimen that is the most perfect human being he's ever laid eyes on.

"Excuse me." She turns. Cocking one perfectly arched orange eyebrow; her look is one of inquisition, like she doesn't really want to speak right now, and he can tell she's extremely and utterly bored to death, but she answers anyway.

"Yes."

Albeit he doesn't know this woman one bit, he already loves that expression on her face. "I couldn't help but notice how-"

"Look I'm really not in the mood-"

" -bored you look." He revises his comment at the last minute. He can already tell; she's hard to get. She's not easy like the women that try to talk him into taking them home with him. She's independent and reserved.

When she hears what he says, she's taken aback for a moment. By the gentle smirk that has fastened itself to his lips, she can tell it shows, but she immediately regains her composure. "Yeah." She complies hesitantly.

"Your not the only one." He smiles that smile. She doesn't know him, but he seems so familiar, like she supposed to. There's a quiet that fills the air with awkwardness.

She's holding her recently acquired martini, standing side by side with him-his scotch in hand.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Your not gonna call me beautiful?" She asks, completely baffled.

"Well, you are. Hell -your gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She honestly doesn't know what just happened. She's puzzled with herself for once in her life, and it's an odd feeling -she likes it.

"I think I'm gonna go." She says. She partially tired of being here, but mostly she wants to see what his next move is going to be. She knows he has the same ulterior motive that every guy that speaks to her has -hell they're all men!- but she feels like this guy could be different for once.

She places her cup down on the counter.

"So soon?" He sound a bit disappointed, but hides it as best as he can.

"Yep." She tries to sound as nonchalant as she can; she thinks he can hear the smirk in her voice. She's walking away already, so her back is to him, and by the time she's made it to the exit she can't hear his footsteps anymore.

She feels a small pang of disappointment but tries not to show makes it right outside of the door, then glances over her left shoulder and bumps right back into him.

"Sorry -guess I should've made the conversation more interesting-" He looks flustered, and embarrassed. She thinks it's cute. "-I didn't get your name."

She smirks cutely. "Pepper."

He smiles a genuine smile. One of pure happiness, as if he's just won the greatest prize on earth. "Pepper?

"It's a nickname."

"I like it. It's . . . unique."

"Uh -thanks?"

"Well Pepper nice to meet you. . . I'm Tony by the way."

"Well hi TonyByTheWay." She smirks as she shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Cute."

There's the awkward silence again. He doesn't know what so say. Yes he flirts with many women, but she just doesn't seem like the one night stand type. He now realizes that he's starting at her.

"I was just leaving-" she starts, but doesn't get a chance to finish.

"Wait! Just- uh- let me take you to get coffee." He sounds sure of himself, like he knows she wants to, and she does.

"Sure." Her reply is hesitant because she wants him to think that she's iffy about it, but she's not.

When he insists that she wears his coat while they walk the few blocks towards the small cafe around the corner, she only hopes things will get better.

Being with him right now seems extraordinarily promising for her future.


End file.
